ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball EF
Dragon Ball EF is a story made by Fusionwilliam. The story is about 2 different people, 3 dimensions. One is William's Dimension. Second is Future Trunks Dimension. Enjoy! (Authors Note: Beta Page! Will be edited later) Warning: Gore, and Swearing is involved with the story! 13 + Inspired By: SSJ4 Turtles, SSJ4 Vegito, Toyble, and of Course Kid Vegeta and, Arika Toyamima To Read Story Started Tommarow Click this Link ------> OMG THIS IS IT Themes William (Sega) Theme Xicor (Sega) Theme Bounty Hunter X (Sega) Theme Final Bout (Sega) Theme White Star Dragon Balls (Sega) Theme Requiem (Movie) Theme Segas ''William Sega: This sega is about where William and, his master/best friend Cory fight the reiencarnated Majin Buu. Characters of William Sega William (Kaioken, Super Saiyan) Cory (Meta, Kaioken, Super Saiyan) Coil (Super Saiyan) Majin Buu (Fat Buu) Evil Buu Super Buu (Sinai and, Cory's Dad ASB, William ASB, Willian ASB) Adnan (Super Saiyan) Willian (SSJ, SSJ3) William's Mom William's Dad Arale Cassie Alex Sinai Hercule Videl Un-named Videl's Husband Cory's Dad (Kaioken) King Kai Un-named Videl's Son Kid Buu Vegito (SSJ5) Old Shenron Xicor (SSJ5, SSJ4) 'Chapter List: '''Chapter 1: Reborn Chapter 2: Time Chamber ''' '''Chapter 3: Super Saiyan Chapter 4: One Called Goku Chapter 5: Death by Sight/ Booby's Death Chapter 6: FUSION-HA! ''' '''Chapter 7: Fallen Warriors Chapter 8: Ripple in the universe ''Xicor Sega: ''This sega is during the william sega. When Goku comes back as a adult (Once Again) And, one of the loyal Z-Warriors die..... ''Characters In Xicor Sega: ''Princess Lila Goku (SSJ, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5) Vegeta (SSJ, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5) Vegito (SSJ5) Gohan (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) Goten (SSJ, SSJ2) Trunks (SSJ, SSJ3) William (SSJ, SSJ3) Future Trunks (SSJ, SSJ3) Adnan (SSJ) Willian '' ''Chi-Chi Bounty Hunter X Xicor (SSJ5, Great Ape, SSJ7) Great Saiyaman 3 Great Saiyaman '' ''Great Saiyaman 2 Shenron Old Shenron Bulma Android 17 '' ''Android 18 Android 16's Head GT Kid Goku (Flashback) Kid Goku (Flashback) Teen Goku (Flashback) Goku (Flashback) Frieza (Flashback) Cell (Flashback) Broly (Base,SSJ,LSSJ, LSSJ3, LSSJ4) Teen Bulma (Flashback) Future Bulma Ox-King Yamcha '' ''Krillin '' ''Kid Krillin (Flashback) Master Roshi Teen Krillin (Flashback) Krillin (Flashback) GT Krillin (Flashback) ''Chapter List: '9. Great Saiyaman 3' '10. Goku Returns' '11. A new villian XICOR!!!!!' '12. Krillin dies.....(For good).....' '13. Princess Lila's sacirfice' '14. Ultimate Xicor (AKA SSJ7 XICOR)/MYSTIC XICOR ''15. SSJ5 Goku/You bastard.....! 16. White Star 1-4 17. White Star Dragon Balls 18. Trunks And, William Arive ''Bounty Hunter X Sega: ''A Bounty Hunter From a unknown unvierse has to Kill Future Trunks to save his universe. ''Characters Of Bounty Hunter X Sega'' Princess Lila Future Trunks (SSJ,SSJ3) William (SSJ) Future Fat Majin Buu Future Survivors of Androids Bounty Hunter X (William ASBORBED, Goku ASBORBED) Bounty Hunter Y (Neko Majin Z ASBORBED) Bounty Hunter Z (Cell ASBORBED, Frieza ASBORBED, Gotenks ASBORBED) Goku (SSJ) (Frieza Sega) Goku (SSJ5) Xicor (SSJ5, SSJ7) Future Mr.Popo Future Korin Un-named Namekians Parunga Future Goku (SSJ,SSJ2) Future Piccolo (Super Namekian, Giant) Future Kami King Kai Future Dende Kid Goten (SSJ) Kid Trunks (SSJ) Gotenks (SSJ,SSJ3) Ultimate Bounty Hunter X '' ''Booby (Majin Buu's Wife) Kid Buu (Look's Like Patrick) ''Chapter List: '19. Majin Buu Is Awakened' '20. SSJ3 Trunks' '21. "Patrick's" Revenge' '22. A new Threat' '23. Ripple In Space and, Time' '24. William Arives' '25. William Attacks' '26. Hunting For Power' '27. To NEW NAMEK! (ASAP)' '28. Goku's Return' '29. Kid Goten and, Kid Trunks' '30. Gotenks The Great Loser' '31. Ultimate Bounty Hunter X' '32. Xion's Story' '33. One More Ripple In Time' ''Final Bout Sega: Almost All Characters Return to fight in a epic battle. But, Are these Characters fakes for the main villians master plan? ''Characters Of Final Bout Sega ''William (SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3) Tarble (SSJ,SSJ2) Ubb Goku (SSJ5) Xicor SSJ5 GT Krillin (Flashback) Vegeta (SSJ,SSJ3,SSJ4,SSJ5) Vegito (SSJ5) Xion (SSJ,SSJ3,SSJ4) Princess Lila Tiencha (Mystic Water) Gotenks (SSJ,SSJ3,SSJ4) King Kai Trunks (SSJ, Mystic Trunks) Kid Trunks (SSJ,SSJ3) Future Trunks (SSJ,SSJ3) Adnan (SSJ) Sarah (False-SSJ) Sinai (SSJ) Bra (SSJ) Pan (SSJ,SSJ2) Willian (SSJ,SSJ3) Colil (SSJ,SSJ3) Cory (Kaioken,SSJ,SSJ2) Old Shenron Shenron Omega Shenron (Cameo) Frieza '' ''Cell Broly (SSJ,LSS,LSS3,SSJ4,LSS5) Hercule (Mystic Water) Majin Buu (Mystic Water) Super Buu Dark Kid Buu Parunga Chi-Chi Bulma Cooler King Cold Baby Dr.Myuu C.18 C.17 C.16 C.8 Super C.17 Evil William (Full Power) Evil Adnan '' ''Evil Cory '' ''Majin Vegeta (SSJ2,SSJ3,SSJ4,SSJ5) Babbi Bibdi Booby "Patrick" Boo Nappa (Cameo) King Vegeta Bardock (DBO) Bardock (SSJ) Fusion Of All Villans except Xicor ''Chapter List: '34.Everyone Is Here' '35.6 Buu's 1 Universe' '''36.Back In Yellow' 37."Nappa I though I killed you!" 38.''"My father Bardock?"'' 39. Bardock's Revenge 40.Mega Buu 41.Z Buu! A fusion of all villains except Xicor! What?! Impssible 42.King Kai Steps In./ No Way!!!! He defeated Z Buu?/Z Buu's Weakness 43.Return Of Majin Vegeta 44.Final Bout' 45.Goku Vs. Vegeta Who Will Win? ''White Star Dragon Balls Sega: ''Who found these white star dragon balls? Who will defeat the one and, only Villian? Find Out In this Sega '' ''Where everything ends! ''Characters Of The White Star Dragon Balls Sega: ''William (SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3,Mystic SSJ4)' 'Tarble '' ''Ubb' 'Goku (SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3,SSJ4,SSJ5,New SSJ4,New SSJ5)' 'Xicor SSJ5' 'Vegeta (SSJ,SSJ3,SSJ4,SSJ5,New SSJ4,New SSJ5)' 'Vegito (SSJ5)' 'Xion (SSJ,SSJ3,SSJ4)' 'Princess Lila' 'Tiencha (Mystic Water)' 'Gotenks (SSJ,SSJ3,)' 'King Kai' 'Trunks (SSJ, Mystic Trunks)' 'Kid Trunks (SSJ,SSJ3)' 'Future Trunks (SSJ,SSJ3)' 'Adnan (SSJ)' 'Sarah (False-SSJ)' 'Sinai (SSJ)' 'Bra (SSJ)' 'Pan (SSJ,SSJ2)' 'Willian (SSJ,SSJ3)' 'Colil (SSJ,SSJ3)' 'Cory (Kaioken,SSJ,SSJ2)' 'Old Shenron' 'Shenron' 'Omega Shenron '' ''Frieza '' ''Cell' 'Broly (SSJ,LSS,LSS3,SSJ4,LSS5)' 'Hercule (Mystic Water)' 'Majin Buu (Mystic Water)' 'Super Buu' 'Dark Kid Buu' 'Parunga' 'Chi-Chi' 'Bulma' 'Cooler' 'King Cold' 'Baby' 'Dr.Myuu' 'C.18' 'C.17' 'C.16' 'C.8' 'Hell Fighter C.17' 'Super C.17' 'Evil William (Full Power)' 'Evil Adnan '' ''Evil Cory '' ''Majin Vegeta (SSJ2,SSJ3,SSJ4,SSJ5)' 'Babbi' 'Bibdi' 'Booby' '"Patrick" Boo' 'Nappa (Cameo)' 'King Vegeta' 'Bardock (DBO)' 'Bardock (SSJ)' 'Luna' 'Hinkly (Mystic)' 'Skitty' 'Janemba (2nd Form (Only))' 'Bojack (Full Power (Only))' 'Zodiac' 'William's Dad (John) '' ''William's Mom (Chantel)' 'Alex (SSJ)' 'Cassie (Mystic Water)' 'Kasie (SSJ)' 'Hink (Hinkly And, William Fused) (SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3,SSJ4,SSJ5,SSJ6,SSJ7)' 'Parunga' 'Krillin (Super Kaioken X5 Equivlent to SSJ3)' 'Tien (Super Kaioken X2 Equivlent to Kaioken SSJ X3)' 'Yamcha (Super Kaioken X2 Equivlent to Kaioken SSJ X3)' 'Arale' 'Neko Majin Z' 'Neko Majin Mike' 'Gogeta (SSJ,SSJ3,New SSJ4,New SSJ5)' More Characters to be announced! ''Chapter List:'' ''46. Unknown Villian'' ''47. Dead Visions'' ''48. Goku And, Vegeta Lose Powers!'' ''49. Doom Is upon us!'' ''50. Filler Warning! Not In my manga: Neko Majin Is on The Way!'' ''51. Filler Warning! Not In my manga: Neko Majin Meets Adult Arale!'' ''52. Old Friends Return!'' ''53. Gang Is Back!'' ''54. Meet Hinkly and Pals'' ''55. Dead Memories'' ''56. Alternate Ego! Kakarot Versus Majin Vegeta? Who will win!'' ''57. Many Return!'' ''58. Dragon Balls are stone!'' ''59. Filler:Wishes Remarked!'' ''60. Filler:Alterntive Universe: Goku Should Be here! Time Messed Up!'' ''61. Filler:(based off fan manga wrong time) Future Trunks Vs. Great Ape Vegeta (Scouter) (Majin Bardock (DBO) Possessed)'' ''62. Filler:Doomsday On Planet Namek'' ''63.Filler:If I'm dead for good how I am alive? - Future Trunks'' ''64.Filler:Goku Escape The Black Hole'' ''65. Things Are Back to Normal For now...'' ''66. Close Call'' ''67. Filler: Hinkly and Pals 2: Meets Korin'' ''68. Filler: Hinkly and Pals 2: Mystic Drinking Water'' ''69. Filler: Tiencha Returns'' ''70. New SSJ4 and, SSJ5 DESIGN!?'' ''71. Back In Action'' ''72. New Found Power! All Z Fighters Ready to fight?'' ''73. Unknown Villian Reveled!'' Unknown Villian Sega:' ''The Unknown Villian is Reveled! More Info To come! Category:Page added by FusionWilliam Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Article Stubs